


20

by WolfstarGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarGarden/pseuds/WolfstarGarden
Summary: Sirius expected some birthday action. He's pretty cross that Remus is keeping him waiting.





	20

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sirius! Sorry I'm a day late (is it still yesterday in some parts of the world?) Also, not edited so have fun with that.
> 
> Featuring the obligatory sonnet excerpt. This, as the title shows, is from Sonnet 20.

Sirius was pouting. In fact, he was furious.

Yeah, sure, the Marauders had thrown a fairly decent party for him. Remus had taken him out for a drink after work. But before work there had been nothing. And since the party, even more nothing.

It was the first birthday he’d actually spent _in_ the cottage since they’d left school. It simply wasn’t _fair_ that Remus had apparently not seen fit to help him properly celebrate the occasion.

“Sirius?” Remus called suddenly from the bathroom. “Sirius, there’s something wrong with the shower. Can you come and take a look?”

Sirius scowled. “Why can’t you do it?”

Remus made a tiny noise in his throat that meant Sirius had spooked him. “Well, you’re better at charms than me. You might be able to fix ... whatever it is.”

“I’m better at fucking charms than everyone,” Sirius grouched as he heaved himself off the couch and stamped towards Remus. He stepped past him and into the bathroom, flicked his wand at the shower taps. Perfectly heated water gushed immediately from the faucet. He turned to blast his pent up annoyance at Remus.

And Remus pounced on him. Sirius stumbled wildly backwards, slamming into the far wall of the shower. He was drenched to the skin in mere moments.

Remus’ mouth was everywhere; sliding across the rasp of stubble on his jaw, around the curl of his ear, down the long stretch of his neck. Hands slipped under his sodden t-shirt. “Remus-?!” Sirius gulped and spat as water flowed into his startled mouth.

Remus nipped his ear, growling. “You thought you weren’t going to get any, didn’t you?” His hand wrapped around the strip of red leather circling Sirius’ neck and a moment later he felt the tension release. With a sharp movement, Remus tossed collar and the key from his own neck onto the bathroom floor. Sirius shivered. “Remus ... I’m fully fucking dressed!”

Remus chuckled. “I can fix that,” he murmured, pressing his naked body against Sirius. They caught in a kiss, slippery and sodden, Remus’ tongue sliding sweetly into Sirius’ surprised mouth. His hands fumbled with Sirius’ jeans and they both gasped when Remus closed a firm hand over his half-hard penis. Remus stroked him with a firm twist, struggling to force wet denim away from Sirius’ hips.

He yelped as his bare arse hit the cold tiles. “Fuck, Remus...”

“I’ve been planning this for days,” Remus mumbled into his neck, pressing sloppy kisses down his neck. “I knew it would drive you crazy to think I was gonna hold out on you today.”

“I was livid at you,” Sirius gasped, arching his neck back, tingling under Remus’ lips. Water pulsed over him, gluing his clothes down. Remus slowly pressed his mouth downwards, catching his t-shirt with soft growls as he tugged it with his teeth. Crouching, Remus curled the fabric carefully up, rubbed a stripe up Sirius’ belly with his tongue. He dropped to his knees. “Moony, no – you’re going to drown!”

“What a way to go,” Remus replied carelessly. He growled, coiling his hand over the head of Sirius’ cock and rubbing a smooth, slick circle around it. Sirius made an embarrassing squeak, his head cracking back into the wall as jolts of lightning shot along his spine. “Are you _sure_ ‘no’ is your answer?”

“ _Ah_... ergh...”

Remus grinned up at him; Sirius peered down. Remus looked utterly gorgeous kneeling between his thighs. Wet curls clung to his face, bright eyes blinking the flowing wet away. “That’s what I thought,” Remus rasped, leaning forwards. He grabbed Sirius’ arse, parting dripping lips and rolling his tongue smooth and slow around Sirius’ cock. Sirius groaned and shuddered, knees softening beneath him. Remus’ mouth closed tight around his cock, talented tongue focussing on sensitive flesh, coiling soft and hot to eke out heady pleasure.

It was slow, agonisingly slow. Sirius had to fight not to jab his hips forwards as he panted and spat out water. Remus’ breath huffed through his nostrils, sending flecks of water flying with each exhale.

Without warning Remus tilted his head back and slid his mouth along Sirius’ length, taking him fully in one slick movement. Sirius’ cried out, rolling into the delicious touch. Remus’ eyes flickered up at him; their gazes locked for a moment, then Remus swallowed the water that had flowed into his mouth. Sirius whined, legs struggling to hold him up as the pressure threatened to bring him to an embarrassingly quick finish.

Remus always gave the most spectacular blow jobs; he knew how to bring Sirius off in minutes. The added thrill of the day-long frustration, the unexpected setting, the shower water tracking a tingling stroke along his body... when Remus added his hand and sped up, Sirius didn’t stand a chance. He collapsed against the wall, hands tangling in Remus’ hair as he canted forwards and lost himself in wet heat. Electricity sparked white behind his eyelids and he came in hard, juddering throbs.

Remus swallowed contentedly, trailing his mouth carefully along Sirius’ shift, wicking away every last drop. His tongue traced along the slit just long enough to draw out Sirius’ pleasure before it became unbearably sensitive.

“Gnaugh ... fucking Merlin, Moony.”

Remus looked up at him innocently, resting back on his heels. “Do you feel better now, puppy?”

With a sigh, Sirius slid carefully down the dripping tiles. His jeans pulled awkwardly tight over his legs. He wriggled close to Remus, pulling him into a soggy cuddle. “You’re a real piece of work, Remus Lupin,” he spluttered against Remus’ hot skin. Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck and asked, “Why did you take my collar off?”

Remus squeezed him. “It’s your birthday. Thought you might appreciate the freedom.”

“Moony ... we belong to each other. I don’t want you ever to let me free of you.”

Remus’ smile pressed into his skin, wet shoulder slipping against him in a shrug. “You get to call the shots tonight, Padfoot. Not me.”

“Right... well, first fucking thing then: give me back my goddamn collar. And then...” Sirius slid a hand between them, felt the hungry hardness of Remus’ prick. “Then, you’d better come to bed and fuck me until I can’t see straight.”

Remus was surprised into laughter. His voice was a seductive growl. “Of course, Pads. Anything you want on your birthday. C’mon then – let’s get you to bed.”

 

 

 _An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,_  
Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;  
A man in hue, all “hues” in his controlling,


End file.
